Ayane Losses Her Mind
by Darkness-Aura
Summary: Update pending on reveiwers request.
1. Ayane Losses Her Mind

Darkness-Aura: Man, its been quite awhile since I have written something....I decided to do something quite funny, hope you crazies out there like it!  
  
Introduction: (Ayane Losses her mind. Ch.1)  
  
Ayane sat in a tree staring at a Kasumi doll she had found on the floor in the ninja cabin, she believed that it was a voodoo doll and was trying to figure out where to poke her. "Maybe in the head? Nah...How about...The stomach? The leg? How about her temples?" She smiled gleefully at all the choices that were available to her at the moment, she could cause any sort of pain to her right now if she wanted to all she needed was a voodoo pin, but she would need to steal it from Hayate and he would definitely wake up and see her. Today was Saturday and they were taking the day off from Ninja training today. If she wanted it she would have to be some kind of invisible ghost, but then she had an idea. She would tell Hayate at his door that Ryu was taking his hair gel again, he would run out yelling in his Pj's and she could find the pin...It just might work! "Alright then, let the games begin!" She whispered. Ayane jumped down from the tree silently and walked back into the dojo, then she silently tip-toed over to Hayates door. "Um...hey! Hayate! Ryu has your hair gel! I saw him run off with it just now!" Ayane said this while knocking on his door; she started to hear the sound of stampeding bulls and dive out of the way as an Enraged Hayate came running out in his Pj's yelling for Ryu to give back his gel. "Ryu! GIVE IT BACK!" He ran out the door aimlessly while Ryu came out from another room with a confused look on his face. After that Ayane decided that now Hayates room was ripe for the picking. Ayane snuck around for awhile, but did not find much, except for when she looked in his closet; she found one voodoo doll pin and a doll of her self. "What the...Ah never mind I don't even find out why he has that." She then turned it upside down and dropped it carelessly, but when it hit the floor she felt a hard thump on her head. "Ow! Crap that stung like heck man!" She rubbed her head for awhile; a little surprised by the way she talked. She shook it off quickly and decided to leave, so she locked up the dropped Ayane doll and put everything back where it was then she walked back out, or rather ran back out just as Hayate came back with nothing in hand. She grinned manically at her success. "Finally its time for my revenge on Kasumi!" She then giggled like a little school girl and ran to her room.  
Ryu stood there for awhile a little shocked at how Ayane was acting; he just shrugged and walked back into his room slowly. Meanwhile Ayane was grinning at her success in her room, while Hayate suspected something amiss. "That is funny my closet is slightly Ajar..." He then walked over and found his brief case with the Ayane doll moved around a bit, and a pin missing. "Ayane." He said shaking his head. "She dropped the doll on her head! Now she going is mentally challenged!" He decided to tell Ryu about this, for he needed to prepare him for the worst, for Ayane has gone insane. Hayate then ran into his room without knocking and found Ryu playing a Game boy. "Those are forbidden!" Hayate yelled. Ryu stared blankly at His friend. "No they are not Hayate! You fixed that rule last Tuesday." "Oh I did...Well, that's not important! I have something to tell you about Ayane!" "What?" "She has gone mental!" "Come on now Hayate, she's your half-sister don't go hating her that much now." "No I am serious! Look for yourself." He then grabbed Ryu from his game boy and dragged him to Ayanes room, then opened the door and found her with a doll of Kasumi.  
Ayane looked up from the Voodoo doll and drooled a bit, and then she wiped her mouth. "You are supposed to knock you frigger!" She tried poking the Kasumi doll but kept missing. "Dang it! Stay still!" She then tried very hard to poke it again but missed by a bit again. "Argh, Kasumi stay still this won't hurt at all!" Hayate then glared at Ryu with the "I told you so" look. Ryu then frowned and sighed a bit. "What happened to her?" "She took one of my Voodoo dolls; I found the Ayane one I made fallen on its head, so I knew what happened." "That's just sad. So is this Mental Illness permanent?" "Until I find a cure we will have to deal with her." "Crap." "I know Ryu, I know..." They both stared at Ayane who stopped moving and drooled on her bed staring at the doll. "What was I doing again?" She asked. "You were uh...doing nothing!" Hayate said realizing that if the doll was poked Kasumi would definitely feel it. Ryu had noticed this too and started to sweat because Kasumi was in danger. "Uh yes, yes you were doing absolutely nothing!" Ryu said nervously. "Oh. Ok!" Ayane then shrugged, dropped the pin and threw the doll to the floor on its butt. Hayate and Ryu just stared at what happened then started to laugh hard. "Whoa! She is sure going to feel that!" Hayate laughed wiping tears from his eyes. "Yhea! That's a real pain in the butt man!" Ryu said holding his sides. Ayane just stared and seeing that she didn't understand she laughed stupidly with them.  
Meanwhile with Kasumi, She sat in a tree staring at the lake a few miles away, but then a huge surge of pain filled her bottom and she jumped into the air screaming while rubbing her bottom from the pain. "Holy crap! That smarts!" Kasumi then started to fall out of the tree from getting up then screamed again this time a little louder. "Nooo!" A large thud was followed with a groan. "Ouch..." Back with Ayane and her two caretakers, they were trying to give her some ramen noodles, but she kept picking them up and flinging them across the room with a rubber sling shot. "Ah come one Ayane! You have to eat something otherwise you will be crummy in the tummy!" Hayate said testing. Ryu agreed. "Yes, he is right, you need to eat, and otherwise you will have hunger pains." Ayane stared at them for awhile then responded. "What's hunger pain?" Hayate tried to explain it to her. "Well, it's when you hungry and your stomach hurts really bad." Hayate explained. Ryu started to get a little sparkle in his eyes and ran off to Hayates room. "Uh-oh..." Hayate said to a non listening Ayane. Ryu then came back with the Ayane doll. "It sort of feels like this!" Ryu then poked the doll in the stomach. Ayanes eyes then widen and she grabbed her stomach. "Ouch! That stings! Make it stop!" Hayate then glared at a laughing Ryu and smacked him up side the head. "Ouch" "Stop that! Give me that doll!" Hayate then grabbed it and snapped his fingers twice and made some weird gestures. "There, the doll is now useless." "Aww." "Shut up Ryu." Ayane smiled and grabbed a spoon then started to balance it on her nose. "This is fun!" She exclaimed. "Here." Hayate picked Ayane up from the chair by her arm and dragged her over to Ryu. "You watch TV with her; I'm going to need some help with the cure for this." "Ah, crap." Ryu then hung his head and dragged the bouncing Ayane over to the living room where the TV was in the Dojo. "It's about time I got some help, this wont be easy at all..." Hayate then walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Darkness-Aura: So! How did you like this first chapter? Good right? I going to type in this style for awhile, I think it might look better this way! So please Read and review! 


	2. Servant Ayane

Darkness-Aura: One nice review is good enough for me! Chapter two is coming up!  
  
(Ch. 2: Help coming up!)  
  
Hayate dialed a few numbers and waited for the ring, he was going to call Hitomi who know him as Ein. "Hello?" "Hey it's me Hay- I mean Ein! Yes, yes Ein!" "Ein! Yay! I haven't been able to talk to you for ages! What's up?" "Well, I have a little problem here and I need your help." "For what?" "Uh...well its kind of a long story but...Ayanes gone mentally ill!" "What? How in the heck did you do that to her? Did you try to get her to put her head near that totem pole with the boxing gloves again?" "No, not this time, you see she picked up a voodoo doll of herself and dropped it on it's head, and well she sort of doesn't have any skill or smarts!" "That sounds freaky, but what can I do to help you?" "Well I am going to make a cure for this but it will take 3 days, and I need assistance!" "Why not let Ryu help you?" "He needs to maintain the purple haired one." "Oh, alright, I guess I will come over in about one hour ok?" "Alright, thanks Hitomi bye!" "Bye." Hayate hung up and decided that it was a good time to start the potion; he guessed Ryu would just have to take one for the team.  
  
Ryu was not very happy with Ayane right now, she was putting whipped cream in his hair and mixing it with peanut butter, his precious hair was getting messed up and he could do nothing because she had tied him up with lickerish candy. "Now Ryu all we have to do is wait and the little munchkins will come in and give us golden chickens!" Ayane said this while wearing a beanie that came out of nowhere huddled in a corner. "Come on Ayane are you going to listen to the TV?" Ryu whined. "Shush! Ayane needs the monies!" "It's pronounced Money and you are supposed to say I not your name!" Ryu corrected annoyingly. "What do you know meanie!" Ayane then picked up an apple and threw at him. "Ouch! What was that for?" Ryu yelled. "For being a meanie!" Ayane spat back. Ryu realized that she has a very fragile and influential mind, so he decided to take advantage. "Uh, Ayane, there is some really nice golden chickens in the fridge if you untie me clean me up and cook them you will get a special prize!" "Really" Ayane said eyes sparkling. "Sure." "Ok!" Ayane quickly started to do what Ryu had told her to do, clean him up, untie him and cook all the golden like chickens in the kitchen. Meanwhile she was cooking Ryu was kicking back and watching TV for about a hour or so. "Yes! This is the life man. No Hayate, no Ayane no nobody." Soon after he had said this in the comfort of Hayates home, Hitomi came bursting through the door asking for Hayate. "Where's Ein?" "Where's who? Oh you mean Hay- I mean yhea, he's in his room doing something with potions." "Thanks Ryu man you sure look like a pig right now..." Hitomi then Shuddered and walked off to Hayates room. "Ah what does she know?" Ryu then laid back some more on the couch and smelt the nice aromas coming from Ayane in the kitchen. Hayate was making some weird potions and herbs with all sorts of things, but we rather not get into that, after he added another potion to the mix Hitomi came in with a book bag in hand and a few snacks. "Hello Hitomi, glad you could come to help me out." "Yhea, I guess you'd need it I looked into the kitchen before coming over and seen Ayane standing over a Chicken scratching her had with a bit of drool coming out from her mouth...scary..." "Yes I know, but it is her fault." "Yhea, it is usually isn't it?" "Alright the option needs to sit for today and half of tomorrow after that we add the finishing touches!" "That's good; I guess I didn't have to help much eh?" "Oh yes you have my little Hitomi!" Hayate then grabbed her and slipped a bunny suit on her. "Hey! What the heck?" Hitomi screamed. "Shush! You are the bait! You have to make Ayane actually drink the potion, she won't listen to humans giving her something to drink, only bunnies!" "How did you find that out?" "Ryu found out this morning..." "Oh...do I have to? This is degrading..." "Sorry Hitomi!" Hayate smiled then pushed her out the door happily.  
Ryu was a very happy ninja at the moment, what was better than having a mentally ill Ayane pamper you and give you food all day? Nothing he would tell you! Absolutely nothing! But then Hitomi had to screw it all up. She came in with a bunny suit and distracted Ayane. "Hey that's my pampering and feeding girl!" "Sorry, but Hayate said to distract her all day long! Besides I'm getting paid to torture you!" Ryu's eyes then widened with fear then he just slumped into his chair mumbling about chicken and how he wasn't going to get the chance to eat for awhile. "Heh, don't worry Ryu, it's just until tomorrow then you can help me hold Ayane down while I feed her the potion he's making." "Yhea, yhea whatever..." "Then I'll tell her how you made her your personal lacky today and..." "No you won't! I will personally put cheese whiz in your hair!" "Ah! No you won't!" Ryu and Hitomi both ran around chasing each other, trying to stop the other from doing one of their most feared nightmares to each other. While Ayane just sat there with an angry look. "No present for Ayane? Ryu will pay dearly! I will feed him to the fluffily munchkins!" Then Ayane proceeded into her room with blue prints, guns, and other weapons from nowhere. "Prepare yourself everyone! Ha!" Ayane then closed the door behind her and started plotting and building.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Darkness-Aura: So how did you like this chapter? Trust me there's more to come! Read and review! 


End file.
